Undertale retold
by BadTimeSans
Summary: HUGE SPOILER WARNING! This is my version of a pacifist rout in Undertale. It is a story told in a first person view, and I am telling the story very differently. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for reading so far! :) 3
1. Chapter 1

Pro-log: Ebott is a beach city that attracts a lot of tourist, for vacations, for camping, and mostly for the fantasy. There is a legend about the mountain… a whole history… that long ago, there was a war between monsters and humankind. The humans were terrified of the monsters, because they had the power of magic and the ability to take our the end, humans reined victorious, and forced the monsters under the mountain with a magical barrier. My sister, Chara, absolutely loves this legend. And Chara hates going there when people are their, so tonight, we are going to sneak out and look for the opening to this hole, to find real monsters. I just hope we will be okay, because our parents would never allow us to do this.

Lost

Oh my, this is not good. I feel so stupid for splitting up. I am her older sister, I am supposed to look out for her! I should have never agreed to do this. Chara! Where are you! Ugh, there are thorns and twigs everywhere. Good thing I got some bandages and antiseptic with me. Ew, it is gooey! Ow! I tripped over a vine! If only I had a flashlight with me… Huh? *I attempt to put my hands down to stop my fall, but it has no avail. I can see is darkness. As I fall, I can feel dirt and dust clog my throat. I can't breath. Then, a fiery pain burst through my body, and everything goes black*.

*As I slowly open my eyes, I see gold*. Am I in heaven? No, I am not. What is that awful taste in my mouth? Urgh! Buttercups? Wait, is that the gold? Yeah. How far did I fall? *As I look up, I see a ridged-edged small opening. It seems about a 1000 ft drop, from my point of view.* How the heck am I not dead? Did these flowers cushion my fall? That is impossible. Well, I always was a stubborn person. My body was too determined not to die. *I see two pillars and a roof that connects to a walkway. Some living thing must be here, and it looks like I can not get out, so why not visit it?* Ow! That snapping… a lot of bones must be broken. No! If I think it doesn't hurt then it won't! Come on brain, work! Ah, that is a little better. I guess I can try to crawl to that opening. *Huffs*I knew I could do it.

"Howdy!" *As I look to my left, I see an alive golden flower.* If I can survive a fall that long, I guess anything is possible. H-hello. "Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And what is your name?" Flowey asks. I'm Frisk. It… it is a pleasure to meet you. "Oh my golly gosh goodness! You are hurt, aren't you? Don't worry, your best friend Flowey is here to make it all better!" And how is that Flowey? This flower is so adorable! *Flowey sprouts little pill like pellets* "These are love! As silly as it may sound, love is used as a type of medication for us monsters in the Underground. Maybe it will ease your pain a bit, Frisk! Now try to catch a many as you can!" Thank you, Flowey! Okey I think I got on-*A deep pain crawls through my body. My muscles tense, I feel even more snaps in my already broken bones, and everything feels fuzzy.* "You IDIOT. How could I ever pass up an opportunity like this? In this world, it is kill or be killed! *Flowey surrounds me with pellets. A wave of devastation hits me. But suddenly...!* A fireball? Yeah, that's what you get.

"Do not be afraid, young one!" Please, don't hurt me! *Tears well up in my eyes, and when I cry, the tear trickles down all my scars, burning them with salty water.* "I am not here to hurt you! I am here to help!" That is what the flower said! "That flower is no good. He terrorizes people, just for fun. And, oh how rude of me! I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I tend to that little garden over there, and also check for unfortunate people who have fallen down.. Now Please, take my hand, and let me help you." I can't move… "Oh your case is worse than I thought! Do you um… mind if I carry you to someplace you can rest?" Please do… "Alright, innocent one." *Toriel strongly lifts me up.* "You poor thing! I am so sorry for your encounter!" I am okay… it still hurts really bad… but thank you for saving my life! "Think nothing of it, sweetheart. I think it best if I tell you about the Underground. Our folk love puzzles, so there are many! Be careful! And because you are human, many people may act rudely to you. Some even think all humans are evil, but you seem nothing of the sort. Oh and by the way, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Do I really have to chose? I love them both! They are even better together! "Oh wonderful! Hm. It interests me. Despite being harshly wounded, you seem so positive. How?" I honestly have no clue. "You are a rare type. Do you mind if I try to cheer you up even more with some jokes?" Not at all! "What is a skeleton's favorite food?" I don't know? "She doesn't care, she just BONE appetites!" If it didn't hurt so much, I would laugh… heh. "Oh! We are already here! This is my house! I will call the doctor right away for you!" Something about this sweet house in the dim ruins… I feel… determined.


	2. Say Glamour, Darling!

Say Glamour, Darling!

*As I rest on Toriel's couch, I can overhear her conversation with the doctor on the phone.* "Yes, Dr. Alphys, I have a patient. She said that it feels like all of her bones are broken, and she can move only slightly. She is covered in scratches too. Alright, thank you doctor." "Alright, honey, Dr. Alphys will be over in a moment. She may be a little shocked since, well, you are human, but I am sure she will help you out." So the legends, they are true? The war? The barrier? "Well, yes… it is a tragic tale." I feel so bad for you monsters, why would my kind do such an awful thing?

 _Knock knock knock_ "He-hello? I am um.. I'm here!" "Oh! That is the doctor right now! I will go get the door!" *Toriel opens the door, to be greeted with a little orange dinosaur in a lab coat and a robot wearing a costume?* "Is that the p-patient over there? Wait. Um, Ms T-toriel, you know that is a…" "Yes. I do know that she is a human. But, she means no harm to us. The poor thing fell down, hiking." "Um.. okey then… Hi! I am Dr. Alphys, and this is my um, assistant? Mettaton Ex. He has X-ray vision, and can tell me what is wrong."

"Wait a sec, is that a HUMAN? Oh yes! This will make so many more views! Say glamour, darling!" Huh? "There we go! Give me a bit as I update my Undernet account! _A human? Look at this one! She deserves it! Stay tuned on MTT for a personal interview with her! #MTT#Hyped#Human_ and sent! Anyway Alphys, she needs casts on her left knee cap, right femur, right hand, crutches, and a medical eye patch for that ooey gooey black eye."

Why did you take my picture? That flash of your phone really hurt my eye."I just simply do not care for humans, darling. You should be honored that I took a picture of YOU." You know, I'm not a bad human… "Um… just hold still so I can insert the supporters. Alright, now I need to wrap up the cast and suppress them. And um, I need to apply some gashes to your head, and finally here is a medical eyepatch you need to wear, and crutches. Is that better?"

Um, kind of, but what about the pain? "Drink this, it will help." Mmm, that feels better and that is delicious! What is that? "Broth from my ramen soup. And I just wanted to ask you, um, this is awkward, heh do you like anime? And if so, which one is your favorite?" The question is who doesn't, and I would say Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is my favorite anime. But the second one, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, is absolute trash. "Yeah! That is my favorite too! And I agree about the second one! Maybe we could get together and watch it sometime!"

"Oh, Frisk, I hope you don't mind this, but I forgot I have to go the supermarket and pick up eggs and milk, and it would be dangerous for you to stay home, so do you mind coming? I will try my best to protect you from,well, being hated on because you are a human." I don't mind. But can I get something there? "What is it?" I don't know why, but I could really go for some cinnamon butterscotch pie. "Instead of buying one, would you want to make one from scratch?" That sounds fun! "Only if you save a slice for us, darlings!" *Knowing that a delicious pie is in my future, I can't help but be determined.*


	3. Did That Tickle Your Rib Cage?

Did That Tickle Your Rib Cage?

*As Toriel steps out, loud fart noise emits. I look down, and someone has placed a whoopie cushion on the doorstep. I can not help but snicker, and then Toriel chuckles too. But then I hear a laugh I've never heard before…* "Huehuehue." "SANS! I TOLD YOU HOW IMMATURE IT IS TO PUT WHOOPIE CUSHIONS ON DOORSTEPS! YOU KNOW MS TORIEL LIVES HERE!" "No bro, it is *snorts* a human alarm! Trust me, i summoned a human. hehe." "IF THERE IS NOT A HUMAN RIGHT HERE THEN I WILL… WOWWIE! IT WORKED!" wait , what?" "THERE IS A HUMAN RIGHT THERE! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS HURT! GREETINGS HUMAN!" "Papyrus, please tell me that this is a joke and you are just trying to hit my funnybone." "NO LOOK! HELLO, HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Um, hi! I'm Frisk. "Frisk, huh? That is a pretty name. Oh, and i am sans. Sans the skeleton So, you're a human, right? That's hilarious. Now, if you didn't notice this place is full of trees, but if you ask me, they really spruce up the place." Ahaha! *I decide to play along.* What's wrong, Papyrus? Are you bonetrussled, or did that tickle your rib cage to much? "Nice one, kid."

"OH AND FRISK, I WANTED TO ASK YOU, HOW DID YOU GET SO HURT?" Well, I was hiking, and fell into this hole. Then a golden flower, Flowey, I think he said his name was, said he would heal me with love… it was not love. It was bullets. He then called me an idiot, surrounded me with inescapable bullets, and then at the last second Toriel saved me. "WAIT, DID YOU SAY A GOLDEN FLOWER NAMED FLOWEY? OH NO, I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO A GOLDEN FLOWER NAMED FLOWEY LATELY! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO HELP ME REACH MY FULL POTENTIAL! HE ALSO SAID TO BRING SANS WITH ME, BUT NOT TO TELL SANS WHY! WHAT DO YOU THINK HIS INTENT WAS?" *Sans' left eye starts to go a deep blue.* "If I ever see that little flower punk again, I promise you Frisk, he is gonna have a bad time." Um Sans? Why is your eye glowing blue? "Oh that is my magic. See us monster can use that stuff, but humans can't. Papyrus hasn't fully developed his yet, because he is younger than me. But do you wanna see what my magic does?" Yeah sure, why not? "Alright then buddy. Hold still…"

*Where my heart is, a blue light glows. Then aligned with Sans' hand, I go upwards. He flys me around for a little, and gently puts me down. I am beaming.* That is the most fun I think I ever had! "IF YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS GOOD, CHECK OUT MY TRICK!" *Papyrus spawns a single bone, that is being chewed on by a fluffy white dog. "BEHOLD MY FLUFFY PUPPY TRICK! HE IS ALL YOURS, IF YOU WANT HIM! NYEHEHE!" Thank you, Papyrus! "Oh! We are here already!" *I look to see a huge store in front of me, bustling with monsters.* Wow it looks really busy. And what is that little stand over there? "Oh that is a spider bakesale, kid. That is Muffet, she makes the best baked goods in the underground. Wanna get some doughnuts?" Sure. *Seeing all the little spiders working so hard on baking, determination resonates with in me.*


End file.
